Buster Baxter and the Trix Rabbit
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: I think you're going to like this story! Well at least I hope you do. I thought of this story for quite some time and I'm finally letting it out in the open. See what happens when Buster is met by the Trix Rabbit as he (Buster) happens to be eating Trix. Will Buster share his Trix with the Rabbit, Buster being a rabbit himself, or will he be just like all the other kids?


**Disclaimer: I own neither Buster Baxter nor the Trix Rabbit.**

**The Story:**

Buster Baxter was sitting in a booth in the Sugar Bowl one afternoon eating a bowl of Trix, something the Sugar bowl decided to add to its menu. Buster even had a whole box of it on his table so he could eat as much as he wants.

"Mmmmm," says Buster to himself aloud, "I love Trix!"

Little did Buster know was that someone was standing outside watching him. Outside of the Sugar Bowl, looking through the window was the Trix Rabbit.

"Wow!" he says. "Another white rabbit like myself!

"Then something else grabs his attention.

"Does he have a box of Trix with him?" the Trix Rabbit asks himself.

The Trix Rabbit gets excited and says to himself, "I'm in!"

And he rushes in. Then he goes to Buster's booth and stands there. When Buster opens his eyes and looks up toward his right, he is startled by the white long-eared figure standing near him and looking at him with a smile.

"Ahhh!" Buster screams for a second.

"Hi fellow Rabbit," says the Trix Rabbit. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm very harmless and friendly once you get to know me. Can I sit here?"

"Uh, sure," answers Buster, still clueless of the character he just invited to sit with him. The Trix Rabbit sits across the table from Buster.

"So what are you doing here?" asks Buster.

"Nothing," answers the Trix Rabbit, "I just wanted some of the cereal you're eating."

"Oh this?" Buster asks turning to his cereal box.

And then…

"Gasps!" goes Buster turning back to the Trix Rabbit. "Wait a minute! Is this you?"

"Looking at the box, the Trix Rabbit answers, "Why yes it is!"

Buster exclaims, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it! The Trix Rabbit, right here, right in front of me, in person!"

Then excitement gives way to suspicion.

"Wait a minute," Buster says again, "Are you an alien?"

"Me?" asks the Trix Rabbit. "Nope, I am one hundred percent pure earthling just like you."

Buster replies, "Oh, sorry, my bad!"

"However I was on Mars once," the Trix Rabbit says.

"Really?" asks Buster. "What was it like?"

The Trix Rabbit answers, "At first I thought I was safe there from the children on earth taking away my Trix cereal. Turned out I wasn't, the Martian kids took my cereal from me."

"Wait," says Buster, "back up just a bit, did I just hear you say 'Martians?'"

"You got that right pal," answers the Trix Rabbit.

"Ah-ha!" says Buster, "so there are aliens in outer space!"

"I wouldn't tell anybody about that though," says the Trix Rabbit.

"Eh," says Buster, "You're right, none of my friends would believe me, they never have. And if I did try to tell them aliens existed and even tried to tell them I heard it from you, they'd probably get fed up with me and have me committed."

"I don't know about that part," says the Trix Rabbit, "let's not get that far ahead of ourselves."

The Trix Rabbit goes on to say, "So if you don't mind, I'm going to have some of your Trix cereal.

And he reaches for it.

But Buster grabs the box quickly saying, "Hey! You can't have this!"

"Aw come on," says the Trix Rabbit, "I've never had this stuff before, let me have some, please?"

"But Mr. Rabbit…" says Buster.

The Trix Rabbit goes crazy and hops up out of his seat and dives towards Buster, almost pouncing on him, but Buster jumps out of the booth just in time, taking the cereal bowl, but not without causing a mess, and Trix box with him, and the Trix Rabbit misses and lands headfirst, or ears first, then head!... on the seat hurting himself."

"Ow," he responds.

Buster stands up and goes up to the Trix Rabbit and asks him, "You okay there bud, er, sir?"

"No," the Trix Rabbit answers and then asks, "Why won't you let me have any of your Trix?"

Buster laughs, or chuckles, and then, guess what he says next:

"Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!"

"But you're a rabbit," says the Trix Rabbit to Buster.

"Yeah that's true," says Buster, "but…"

"But what?" asks the Trix Rabbit.

Buster answers, "I'm also a kid!"

"Oh," says the Trix Rabbit, "I see. You're just like the rest of them. I guess I can't get Trix even from young rabbits!"

Buster gets his cereal box and his bowl and sits down on the opposite side of the booth than he was before and continues to eat his Trix.

This was going to be the end but I just thought of this: When the Trix Rabbit sees that there is some spilled cereal on the table and on the floor, he tries to get the ones on the table, but Buster quickly stops him.

"Ah ah ahhh," says Buster grabbing the spilled Trix, "nice try!"

And Buster puts those in his mouth. Then the Trix Rabbit goes for the debris on the floor but again Buster beats him to that!

"I don't think so Silly Rabbit!" goes Buster.

"Awww," says the Trix Rabbit.

The End

**NOTE:** In 1992, I think, I don't know if any of you remember this, I think I was 6 at the time but the Trix Rabbit really did take a trip to Mars just to get away from the kids on earth, thinking he was safe to eat his Trix cereal. But as the Trix Rabbit said in my story, he wasn't, the Martian kids took his Trix! It is likely they even said "Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!" in Martian language, leaving the Rabbit to ask, "Excuse me?"


End file.
